


Not A Good Match | 弄巧成拙

by lostacat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostacat/pseuds/lostacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>喜闻乐见NN梗，还从来没写过这个paro就让我爽一把哈。</p><p>尝试写点别样感觉的ABO文。第一人称瞩目，Mary Sue。</p><p>日常吐槽角色崩坏向。慎点。</p><p>*他们属于创哥，设定源自Jo. B</p><p>*OOC的文字属于我。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Good Match | 弄巧成拙

1  
我用捍卫了二十年之久的节操起誓，当真没想过自己会迷上那个家伙。  
千真万确，诚意之深天地可鉴。  
他是个在舞台之上光鲜亮丽的Alpha，No Name里了不起的主唱，时下流行的先驱与革命者，所谓的人中之王。平日里灯光一打、漆皮外套一罩，绷带盖上眼睛的模样要多酷炫就有多么狂帅拽。哦，你说什么——“中二癌晚期”？不不，我可没这么形容过。嘘，那边那位嘴已经张成O形的读者姑娘，麻烦你给我小声点，我可不想被他的万千粉丝群挨个揍趴下。  
好吧，作为Alpha而言那男人确实不坏，各方面（除了身高）的素质也算品质上乘。鼻梁高挺（意味着他性功能发达），五官硬朗（吃香的种族优势），肌肉线条优美且充满张力（sexy, sexy, sexy）——而我，只不过是个洁身自爱、为人谨慎低调的Beta罢了。并不会被那些充斥着费洛蒙的生理性象征所吸引，更不是个外协，于是便对Alpha之流的相关事宜并无兴趣。  
毕竟除去性别因素外，从社会就职角度来看，我们也是难以匹配的组合：他是大牌明星利威尔•阿克曼，我不过是个乳臭味干名不见经传的小不点助理艾伦•耶格尔。

作为一个经理人，我恪守本分，小心翼翼地察言观色，遵守着职场间的各种明暗规则，用尽全力避免有可能的潜规则。当然，这么说并不是因为我自我感觉太过良好，只是行走世间，难免会撞上或被卷进诡谲的事情，而更指不准会在哪道转角的红绿灯后遇到什么品味独特的妖怪。当然，安守本分如我，最大的梦想也不外乎是趁着年轻好好打拼，在外头做出一番事业，然后找到另一名Beta（最好是个姑娘），组建家庭。和睦美满，皆大欢喜。或许还会养头金毛，领养一群熊孩子，为他们冠上耶格尔的姓，周末带他们去看洋基队。  
在进No Name公司之前，我承认，读书那会儿自己也曾一度是乐队的忠实粉丝。我性别觉醒得很迟，鉴于表象特征十分偏雄性化，加之性格张扬，在十六岁之前我一直笃定自己会成为一个只手遮天的了不起的Alpha，并对此深信不疑。甚至于高中的时候我交往过一个年级里最漂亮的queen bee，她是个味道很好的Omega，连洗浴用的香波都是带着草莓香，外表也有着和性别相称的甜美。我们一起度过了十五岁那个充满燥热和薄荷味甜筒的暑假，将No Name出道的专辑听到耳朵都长出茧子。可是，在发现我并不是个Alpha不久后我们便分手了（好吧，是我被甩了），她摆摆手带走了一切，我的初恋和青葱岁月，却唯独留下了No Name。  
分手后我开始变成那个名字古怪的乐队的铁杆粉丝，从智能机到i-Tunes 里都专门有属于那个男人的专辑目录。开始的时候我这么做只是为了缅怀那段连吻都没有来得及诞生就结束的短暂恋情，后来意识到的时候才发觉自己已经深陷于那个男人创造出来的音乐漩涡。  
利威尔•阿克曼，外界称为Mr.L。这个并不算年轻的音乐人很有明星范儿，声音里也有着难以撼动的力量。他的歌多为偏pop的摇滚，节奏快歌词朗朗上口，最牛逼的大概是live。确实是个Alpha啊，不得不感叹，当他站在万人拥趸的舞台之上时，全然是副王者的姿态，气场凌烈得能够主宰天下。利威尔，Mr.L，那个Alpha如同太平洋上掀起的海啸，席卷过西伯利亚的寒潮，叫所有去过live现场的听者窒息。唱歌时的利威尔看上去也仿佛海报上的那般，帅气满分到让人误以为他有一米八八。  
叫Alpha妒忌，让Omega亢奋。

而作为一个Beta粉丝，出于饭的性质，我也购买No Name的各种周边，从牙刷到枕头套，甚至花重金收购了以他的气味配对做出的限量香水。说实在的，那花里胡哨的外壳包装下，实质也谈不上太好，感觉有些类似在target里出售的空气清洁剂或Wal-Mart那排黑色星期五打折打到1美刀12瓶的厕所香薰——简直类似安利或GNC，你不敢说不好给个中评，因为全世界人民都在口碑载道地买买买。不过我想那大概只是因为自身嗅觉迟钝的毛病，先天的生理构造注定了我不是个Alpha，也不是世间珍稀的Omega。所以我也从未对那人的存在有过任何旖旎的分外之想。我想我算不上“疯狂的死忠粉”，充其量也只是对他的声音和形象有点难以抗拒。  
而眼下我早就从酒精和大麻泛滥的学生时代毕业啦（感天谢地），能将那份追星的狂热好好收敛平静，成为了为了生计奔波操劳的区区的普通社会人。进入流行音乐这个行业，被分配到管理No Name乐队的日程事宜也纯属巧合。  
所以，对于“成为偶像级Alpha的恋人”这样狗血又八点档的剧本，从一开始我就不曾料想或奢望过。更近一步细说，我千算万计也从未想过，自己的人生会在平淡了近乎二十年后遭受到空前绝后，足以颠覆一切的特例。  
更不知道，那个特例会是我的雇主/上司/前偶像，利威尔。

2  
我和他真正意义上相互认识发生一个没有微风扫面没有落阳的下午，地点是人来人往的十字路口旁，场景和天气都平凡得毫无新意，原因却是十分之窘迫，虽然不足以形容为车祸现场，但也确实难堪得紧。因为我泼了他一身咖啡，还是他最讨厌的星巴克冰摩卡。  
我承认那是我的错——碰巧因为在担忧面试结果而走神，而利威尔那矮我一个脑袋的身高又恰好没照进视野，于是便悲剧了。顺应着地球重力和抛物线的作用，咖啡在空中划出道弧便“啪嗒”一声倒扣在男人显然抹了很多发胶才凹出的（洗剪吹？）发型上。紧接着咖色的液体顺着他硬朗的五官哗啦啦地奔向衬衣、领带，还有看起来就特别贵的长外套。更糟的是刘海，属于Mr.L那特别有名的三七分黑刘海被甜腻的焦糖们粘到了一块儿。这让他看起来有点像是脱口秀上请来热场的搞笑艺人。  
“哦——老天，实在对不——”当然我没有因此而站在原地嘿嘿傻笑。相反，在发现转角遇到的路人不是哪里来的妖怪而是被浇得一身湿的利威尔时，我着实吓得不轻。赶忙语无伦次地干净从口袋里掏出手帕，想也没想就企图盖在他脸上帮忙擦，根本忘了男人有洁癖的事实。显然我的道歉方式惹怒了他，利威尔一掌拍掉我那有段时间没洗的脏帕子，摘掉墨镜，冷着一对三白眼，语气不快：  
“三千刀。”  
“我……”  
“Beta?”他上下打量了我一眼，然后发现我胸口挂着的名牌——方才面试时No Name公司给的赠品。“你是我公司的？”  
“唔——”  
“那正好，”丝毫不等我的答复，他扯开领带，将外套褪下然后往我身上一摔，“赔偿不起你就卖身吧。”然后更是在光天化日之下一把拽住我的手，还没等绿灯亮起就往斑马线上走。  
穿过斑马线、走过转门、越过直升电梯的开关口。他仗着力气大，肌肉结实把我压在他studio的墙上，顺带踹了我膝盖一脚让我不得不缩着身子仰望，然后姿态睥睨地视线从上而下扫过来：“Beta的话刚刚好。”  
哈？我疼得发出嘶嘶声，脑子还没搞清楚到底是怎么回事。他又在那自顾自地念念有词：“你是公司的，估计是新人——我没见过你的脸。”  
“没有人知道的话是最好的，这样也做到能以假乱真。”

“Mr.L？”我试图抽开被他禁锢的手腕，未果，只好试图通过语言和他交流：“我不太明白……嗯，这是啥展开？”  
“代价。”  
“三千刀——我懂。而这个，”我挣扎了下手腕：“我不太明白？”  
“你没看新闻？”他似乎对我的无知深感费解，皱眉反问。

没看新闻吗？  
好吧，我当真没怎么看。  
利威尔用富余的右手划开锁屏，然后在Google上简单粗暴地检索了下自己的名字，随后蹦出的第一条消息就如此显示：当红乐队No Name主唱对外宣布订婚！对象是圈外人士！对着苹果机上显示的加粗版头和两个额外醒目的感叹号我眨眨眼，希望能得到更详细的解释。  
大概是见我实在过于笨拙，也没有逃跑或反抗的能力，他松开虎口，将我放下。顺便落下一句在我听来特别可怕的宣言：“简单而言，我需要一个冒牌对象。现在来看，你挺适合。”  
他边说着边后退了几步，从不知哪儿寻了条毛巾，开始非常嫌弃地打理起被我的咖啡弄脏的头发和身体。他把衬衫也除去了，露出一身漂亮的肌肉。可我完全没心情享受这份fan service，可怜的脑细胞们被那短短一句话判了死刑。  
什么叫冒牌对象？什么叫你挺合适？  
——卧了个槽。  
你以为你在出演总裁系列吗，帅哥？！  
当然这个屋子的原主人，大名鼎鼎的Mr.L显然是不知道我脑内OS出的小剧场，反倒像是对待宠物猫般一把提着我的后领将我拎了起来，然后扔上沙发。接着摆了份合同书在我面前，又说：“三个月。”  
“事成后，三千的外套，两百的干洗费，还有难以计数的精神损失都一笔勾销。”  
像怕我听不懂似的，他凑近了和我说。然后大概是对我偏长又凌乱的刘海实在看不过眼，利威尔伸手探了过来。  
噗通。  
距离有点太近了，我左胸腔里那个不争气的器官挣扎了一下，然后脸也不自觉地红了。他似乎没察觉有什么异样，继续帮我整理着刘海，冰凉的手指几度擦过额头那儿的皮肤。  
噗通噗通，心脏发出的噪音大得泛起耳鸣——脑海持续了五秒的空白，接着他的脸在视野里无限放大。然后我下意识晃了晃脑袋。心想，玛利亚基督耶稣，这下真完蛋了。

3  
No Name这个组合似乎被老天爷特别眷顾，从出道时就大受各界好评。作为主唱的利威尔不单在歌手方面取得了各项荣誉，新歌打榜永远能进Billboard前三。他还跻身演艺界，曾经与诸多好莱坞大牌合演过一部日本漫改的系列电影，并因为出演里面的男三号而再度大火了一场，还获得了“士兵长”的称号。虽然我不觉得那个看起来设定略中二剧情又毁三观还没啥男女感情戏的片子为何能够如此大卖。大概是因为利威尔吧，哎，这个就知道看脸的世界。啧啧啧啧。  
只是人怕出名猪怕壮，树大了总会招来各种邪风。随着利威尔的名声愈发盛大，与他水涨船高的人气如影随形的还有各种负面新闻。五年以来，媒体从未间断过关于Mr.L的周边话题。那些报道层出不穷，真假难辨。他从未公开表示过对任何人的喜好之情，也不曾有过官方认可的男/女朋友。在欧美娱乐圈这并不常见，于是甚至有心之人放出了“Mr.L罹患Alpha激素分泌失调综合症”此类的说辞。甚至在今年年初的时候有一记重磅绯闻砸向了No Name，说利威尔有恋童癖，还搞出了一堆照片和人证。最后事态闹得太大，甚至上了法庭。为了导向舆论，公司决定替主唱伪造一个“恋人”的角色。毕竟消灭流言的最好方法，莫过于制造出另一个，越轰动越匪夷所思就越好。比如——“当红乐队No Name主唱Mr.L的恋人是地下财阀儿子”如此惊人的噱头。  
但是当下的我哪里了解得到这些。被他掌心的触感迷惑得七荤八素，关于他到底解释了些什么、或是那沓厚厚的合同书上写了怎样的条约都没有心情在意。他带茧的指腹，他修剪得圆润的指甲、他肌肤上的肌理纹路，还有血管分布，我屏息，全神贯注地观察着每一处关于他的手的细节，心跳快得仿佛炸裂。  
“喂——耶格尔。”那手的主人似乎在呼唤我，然而我却毫无反应。怎么能这么好看呢？也活该他个头矮了，上帝毕竟是公平的，我脑子里的声音碎碎叨念，像丢了魂般一动不动。  
“艾伦•耶格尔！”  
漂亮的手指在我眼前摆了摆，然后揪起我的耳垂——冰凉凉的触感让我的脊椎又是一抖，终于晃过劲。然后我听见自己的声音干脆地道出出一个音节：“不……”

“什么？”  
我猜他大概从未被人拒绝过，而在看见他那上挑的眉梢和玩味表情后，我更是百分百地确认了这一想法。傲慢的Alpha愣了半晌，当时他就震惊了。不过那看上去有些发傻兼毁形象的表情呆不过三秒，他掩饰地咳了几声然后顺势用捏完我耳垂的指尖勾住我的下巴。向后退出点空间，摆脱掉利威尔那胡来的右手后我耸耸肩膀，眼里晕出圈诚恳的光，力图使自己显得无辜：“你可以打个欠条，画指纹，我攒够钱就赔你。”  
“你知道我是谁？”  
“知道。”  
“你知道很多人对这个机会梦寐以求？”  
“知道。”  
“……你难道是隔壁缪斯少女九人团派来的卧底？”  
“说实话我不明白您在指什么——”感觉对话开始往奇怪的方向进行，我赶忙悬崖勒马，说了句自以为很帅气聪明的话：“你找错人了，我可不是那些被你眼神一勾就腿脚发软的Omega。”  
“对，你不是。”  
谁知他好像就等着我这句，接上了然后给出不能拒绝的理由：“所以你也不用担心。这笔交易这么划算，我想就算是个Beta也该明白。”

确实啊，我缺钱缺到被收银剪断信用卡，连ATM都不愿意吐半个钢镚，三餐合并成一顿，还只能嚼个蔬菜汉堡。三千刀的外套外加两百刀的洗衣费咬牙绝食个十天半月，倒也是能省出来，可那所谓的“精神损失”……估计是长了十个肾脏也抵不上，简直是诈骗！  
看出了我的踌躇，狡猾的Alpha继续循循善诱：“你看，如果接受了，在No Name里就能谋得职位，还可以体验一把名流的生活。比弗利山庄听起来不错？我们的‘蜜月’可以选在大溪地——”  
他说的话听起来确实很有道理，我的脑袋空空如也竟然无法反驳。想了半天才憋出一个特别傻白甜的问题：“怎么找我来干这事，你就没更称职的候选人么？”  
“有是有。”  
我点头，期待他的后话。  
“就是合同刚拟好的第二天，就跑了。说是被一个沙特卖石油的家伙收了去做第三十四室妻子。”有钱，任性。果真是only rich can be so bitch。看着Alpha一脸咬牙切齿的愤愤不平，我竟然还挺同情，忍不住拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“而你刚好出现，不认识我，没有任何乱七八糟的背景。”他兀地反抓住我的手，整个掌心覆盖在我手背的皮肤上，冰凉的触感后竟然有一丝暖意，而我被这个细节打动了，目光无法挪移地聚集在他指节之上，那儿有一小块的淡红色伤疤，是刚才被我烫伤的地方。  
“如何？知道答案后，对这个交易感兴趣么？耶格尔。”

答应吧，我的心脏发出了轻轻的叹息。

4  
总之，最后我成为了他的经纪人，兼“恋人”。  
记者报告会之后，消息着实如同一记加农炮弹，将之前那些乱七八糟的谣言网炸成马蜂窝。人们不再觉得利威尔是性无能或恋童癖，而是开始疯狂地追捧着由我参与演出的这段“完美恋情”。  
然而不得不承认，这段fake relationship也确实给我带来不少好处。他毫不遮掩地带我出席各种场合，无论是演唱会还是走红毯，偶尔牵着我的手，或夸张地搂着肩。如果遇到成全的粉丝或狗仔队，这个混球Alpha甚至会借位地假装吻我。大小报刊上也开始出现关于我的报道篇幅，好比——  
“霸道总裁爱上我”、“打败Omega的绝世Beta，那些不为人知的背后故事”、“爱我你怕了吗——Mr.L出柜只为他”……能再不靠谱点么，敢情现在混媒体的文编都是体育专业的吗？  
而邮箱方面也从未消停过：“身为一个Beta，居然要和Alpha搞到一起，给我们Omega留条活路好么ball ball u！”  
我才求求你，大发慈悲别再轰炸啦。能选择的话，我宁可做个傻乎乎的Beta！  
或者是：“耶格尔先生，求您指导下我的床技吧，我现在也在暗恋一个Alpha，可他完全对我不来电。”  
这位同学也真是呵呵哒，想练这些比起问我去多看点片子吧。日本的那位苍老师就是位不错的楷模，喜欢新人的话上原亚衣也不错。

这大概就是平凡人和偶像交往的后果吧。  
只可惜表象的背后仅仅是靠着几页合同维系的谎言罢了。不过谎言还是真实，谁也说不准，谁也不在意。对于广大群众而言，只要是有戏能看就好，让无聊的日常添点谈资才最为重要。喜闻乐见嘛，我也明白，只是drama这东西，还是观看比参演要来得轻松。就像人人都对上东区的丑闻深感兴趣，却没有谁愿意去当那个被千夫所指的gossip girl。  
……

我捏着额角将delete键一阵狂按，将收信箱又清空了一轮。差点就要将手机壳带手机整个甩出去了好伐，不过还是仍住了，毕竟我可没闲钱再烧给乔布斯。  
“累了？”造成这些现状的另一位当事人，刚刚健身完毕，正裹着条浴巾在乘凉。他远远抛给我一瓶可乐，语气轻松看上去心情不错。  
“还好。”摆开易拉罐，我吞下一大口碳酸，干巴巴地回答。其实不算上耗费在假笑和匿名论坛上为了自己的清白而撕逼的精气神，其实也还好。  
他似乎不太明白我为什么要对着手机发脾气，还对着触屏键盘敲个不停，于是凑了过来。我们这场“假恋爱”谈了将近一个半月，其实除了公开场合间要各种做样子，我们私下生活却并不亲密。利威尔十分尊重我的隐私和个人空间，（当然，我猜测原因之一是因为他自身的洁癖）所以脱下Mr.L的身份他则是鲜少碰我。而现在，他又离得我很近了。利威尔用胳膊撞了下我的，然后趁着我发呆，将苹果给抽了出去。看了两眼，似乎对于“bitch get what they deserve”（小婊砸）以及一堆F打头的单词并没有兴趣，又还给了我。  
“真不懂你们这些年轻人。”他撇嘴。  
而我的烦躁和怒气被利威尔手臂的触碰抚平了，我甚至能够感受到一点点的饥渴，好像我的皮肤十分爱慕他掌心的温度一般。  
见鬼。真是魔障了。难不成我其实是个手控么？  
不不不，我从来都喜欢看女孩子的胸和腿。老男人筋脉粗壮的手又有什么看头。  
“怎么，你今晚有约哇？”为了掩饰尴尬，我故意拔高了嗓音，用后脑勺对着他，吃味地明知故问。  
“是啊，也不知道今天能不能遇上个漂亮点的。”

我和利威尔这个组合，Alpha配Beta吧，其实也没有这么猎奇。在这个世界体系下，虽然于Alpha而言，Beta并不是他们伴侣的首选，却也存在不少这样的例子。六种性别的社会里，人类的爱情观得到了空前的革新，常言道，更多选择更多欢笑嘛。  
而我们虽然顶着“情侣”的名义在一起生活，但实际上不过是我脸皮特厚地在蹭住而已。如今在那笔“账”还清前，利威尔可是我的衣食父母。可假同居也会带来诸多问题，其中之一就是没法解决性欲。我也许可以三个月不接吻不做爱，但他不可以。  
利威尔是个很纯粹的Alpha，和身为Beta的我不同，纯粹的Alpha需要纯粹的Omega的滋润。这是自然规律，不可忤逆。  
有需求，就会去追求。所以发情期到来的时候利威尔得出去寻觅他生理上的另一半。谁知道呢，说不定他真的有一个秘密的可爱情人，只是为了保护她而不公之于众罢了。我如此揣测着，鼻子竟然有点发酸。真奇怪。

他换上了一套运动衫，为了变装而戴上棒球帽，一下子看上去年轻了十来岁，像个与我年纪相仿的少年。走之前他还把碗给洗了，然后用沾着柠檬气息的指尖揉揉我的脑袋，像在亲昵家里的宠物狗。  
“乖乖呆在家里，周末圣诞我们再一起过。”

5  
与所有经费不足的剧本一样，我们的故事也有个特别烂俗却不可避免的转折点。  
那就是我乐透中奖了。

虽然我去拉斯维加斯的时候差点输得连内裤都难保，但也有时来运转的机遇。本来只是因为没有零钱所以随便一买，然后洗衣服时从口袋里摸出来，将号码一查，竟然中了。也不算太多，但足以解决我现在的财政危机。用它们我可以去吃顿人吃的，可以买下那件三千刀的外套，除此之外还有足够的余额偿还那笔莫名其妙的精神损失。  
于是我想，和利威尔这乱七八糟的关系也是时候该结束了。  
其实我还是有这么点舍不得的，毕竟他是利威尔，毕竟在我这二十年出头的人生长度里，他的存在成为一种不可或缺。曾经他在舞台之上，离我无比遥远；眼下命运让我们两条毫无相似度的轨迹莫名擦碰，虽然还是离我很远。但共同生活后总是会产生感情的，比如收拾行李的时候我就对他送我的那个泡澡黄鸭特别眷恋。还有他的须后水他的维他命补充品他的七点四十分准时响起让我崩溃的闹铃，和短却有力的小腿。His eyes his nose his lips’ tenderness and his touch，his touch。以及他的手。  
哦，对，他的手。  
谈到这个更是叫人不安，最近它们总是出现在我的梦里。有时顺着我的脸部轮廓轻轻地滑，有时会细细揉捏着我的耳垂软骨，从细节到触觉都无比清晰。这些梦境让我有一种不太好的预感，隐隐约约好像意识到什么。可究竟是什么呢？我却不敢深入地细想。  
总之，是种非常危险的感觉。

一番斟酌后，我把所有都准备妥当，敲定了日子来解决。那天是利威尔的生日，Christmas，基督徒白胡子老伯会往别人袜子里塞宝贝的节日。我记得特别清楚，对这个国民盛典执念也是相当之深，因为父母双亡的我自小就没有收过哪怕一份像样的礼物。所以这个有关家族聚会，以及所有不可能都会变成可能的神圣夜晚，于我而言却是交织着失落和虚无的时间。我不是容易感伤的家伙（因为是个Beta），所以也只会在看见檞寄生和红色的圣诞花时偶尔有些胃痛。  
不过今年不同，今年我打算好好度过这个圣诞节，就从好好准备一份体面的礼物开始：  
不是什么名贵的东西，里头是我曾经买过的所有关于Mr.L的东西，从初回碟盘到签名海报，再到那舍不得喷的香水和一张额度足够大的支票，memo那块写着“购买你剩下的全部人生”。最后是一个新鲜苹果，今早刚刚空运来的红富士。所有东西占了满满的一大箱子。  
对于这个计划我十分满意，有些嘚瑟地填好快递单。却不知道那个Alpha自有一番打算。

二十五号No Name结束演唱会最后的安可环节上，利威尔第一次把标志性的绷带摘下，他高举麦克风，他把夹克脱掉了，舞台灯光只剩下一束，淡淡的鹅黄色洒在他的头顶。我坐在VIP的位置上，看着他深蓝的瞳色听着他用很安静的声音诉说关于未来的规划：他要订婚隐退了。感谢大家一直以来对No Name的关照，明年年初的时候会拍摄一部纪录片，总结关于乐队这些年来的点点滴滴。他后来还说了什么，我没太在意，脑子里仍旧持续循环着开头的第一句。

他说他要订婚了。  
和谁呢？是谁呢？戒指是蒂凡尼还是卡地亚呢？反正不会是我，反正不会给我。  
或许是上回出去浪的时候找的那个姑娘，或许是那个我YY出来的秘密情人，又或者是那些特别会撒娇说话要用名字进行自我称呼的男孩或女孩。总之无论是谁，都是我认知范畴以外的存在。粉丝们因为这个突如其来的爆炸性消息而惊呼，甚至有小姑娘当场就晕厥倒地。我也愤怒，却不知道为什么。大概是因为他没有提前知会一声，让我还傻兮兮地独自准备着圣诞礼物打算——  
打算要干什么来着？  
“他是一个平凡又特别的人，希望你们能够祝福我们。”  
他说这句话的时候语气特别轻柔，眼神也温柔，他说这句话的感觉让我想起年轻时伴随他歌声入眠的每一个夜晚。我特别钟情于听利威尔的solo，用那个年代里头特别装逼的best，关上房间里的全部灯。他的声音似浪涛，一望无际的海，有着无限的包容和魄力。仿佛是在对我一个人耳语，完美得近乎不真实，像这场维持了一个半月零二十个小时的虚假恋爱。  
而我好像误打误撞不小心把真情实意给赔偿了进去。我想起了自己的计划：打算在今晚，几个小时之后，平安夜的午夜，告诉他。  
在舞台后堵住他告诉他我喜欢他。本来。  
而此刻我为这份自以为是的聪明羞愧得无地自容。

“喏，还给你。”  
当然我最终还是不得不和他打见面照的，毕竟身上依旧套着着“男朋友”的头衔，何况我还什么都没说呢，所以算不上尴尬。只是将西装外套塞进他怀里时的动作有些粗鲁、语气有几分生硬。  
演唱会后是例行的party，定在特别奢华浮夸的酒店里，整个大堂被包场，装潢的基调是银绿色。他一直偏好绿色，所以也常常夸奖我的眼睛。利威尔换下那身演出服，穿上剪裁精良的西装。我自觉跟在后头，一直脸色阴郁地保持沉默。  
推开门前他停了下来，将肘子架起做出一个邀请的手势，转过头看我，对我露出了一个微笑，正在我心里五味杂陈天人交战的时候。很浅，唇角扬起的弧度是那么不明显，不熟悉他的人也许察觉不到。  
就这样被击倒得体无完肤，我恍恍惚惚挽上他的手臂，恍恍惚惚陪着他在众人目光和掌声中走过红毯，走到堆成闪的香槟杯子前。他突然单膝下跪，然后从怀里掏出一个苹果。那个我买的，超级赞的大富士。圆滚滚的果实腰上还缠着条丝带，中心打成蝴蝶结的形状。  
我好像爱上他了。就在这个瞬间，不，或许在从前的更多个瞬间。十五岁的夏天，十六岁分手的午后，十七岁第一次看live时，十八岁买下第四张唱片……到现在。

“小傻瓜，从了我呗。”  
等等等等，他在说什么？为啥都是英语我却听不太懂。Marry？Merry？他在祝福我圣诞快乐吗？那干嘛这么郑重其事地跪下啊，我觉得我的膝盖简直因为这句话产生一阵酸软，心脏像中了一枪。怎么形容？“我曾经是个好公民好beta，直到我的膝盖中了一箭”？顺势抓过桌上刚刚才开瓶的酒，几千刀的拉菲就这么咕咚咕咚被我当水喝，跌进胃底都是叮叮当当美元的声音。  
“我收到USPS的包裹了，你就这么喜欢我？”  
他在我耳边吹气，有股葡萄的酸甜味儿，沾着酒精的辛辣。而我发誓我浑身上下都被烫红了，像滚水的虾子一样冒着白色蒸汽。“你才喜欢我！你们姓阿克曼的都喜欢我！”我扯着嗓门一声大喊，恨不得让全宇宙都听到。旁边端着点心的小哥显然被我这雄壮的吼声吓到了，差点把托盘当铁饼飞出去。  
“不对，”比起尴尬，他居然还很得意，“姓阿克曼的人很爱你。”  
5  
恋爱了之后就自然会想要做爱。  
这没什么不对，就跟你吃饭的时候会选啤酒配炸鸡，汉堡搭薯条一般自然。可对于我和利威尔来说，却是件异常尴尬的事。  
首先他洁癖、我马虎，他要求灌肠、而我特别怕痛，他在释放魅力无疆的Alpha费洛蒙和信息素时我更是傻愣愣地光着膀子伫在床头，彻底没领会到他的用意，倒因为暖气不足而一连打了几个寒颤。好比此刻，他双手撑着我的肩膀将我压在门上，有些深沉地盯着我看，吊起的眼角里藏着写危险的讯息。他早已将衣服脱了个干净，暴露在空气里的肌肉线条还是如此利落漂亮，他用拇指指腹摩挲着我的腕，顺着血管摸上脉搏，在最脆弱的肌肤那儿轻轻地擦着。然后他的喉咙里传来断续的音节，发出些没有意义又有点类似兽类的低喘。  
“感受到了？”  
我努力地想了想，再无奈地摇头。这种挑逗方式似乎完全戳不到我，Beta向来不是容易情动，而我这方面则是，咳咳，更为迟钝。眼下我虽然假装故作柔弱地任凭他把我压在门前，忍受着背部被硌得难受，但裤子里的小兄弟是完全一丢丢感觉都没有，  
“你性冷淡？”  
“……”还不如问我是不是不孕不育呢，喂。  
“唔——要不今天算了？”迟疑了片刻，老实地道出心中想法：“你看起来不太舒服……老发出那种声音，是不是肠胃不舒服啊？”然后Alpha先生的表情看起来非常错愕，该不会我又误解了什么——难道刚才的表现不是由于胃痛，而是在诱惑我吗？  
“你……想做？”  
他一脸“你这不是废话”的表情盯着我：“知道我忍了多久没有强上你么？”

被他扛着然后摔进床垫后我可怜的危机意识终于睡醒了，感受到来自上方Alpha的愤怒。我本能地向后退缩，肩胛抵上墙壁后发现后路全无，利威尔逼近的威压太强烈，属于Beta的从属感在细胞里叫嚣着要服从他。  
“那么先接吻？”还没等我将提议讲完，他就凑了过来。  
于是我们开始了吻。唇贴着唇，舌尖胶上舌尖，温热的鼻息也胶着着混到了一起。随着吻的深度加大，爱抚的节奏也快了起来。他探进衬衣里的手指（让我发狂的手指）开始揉捏我的胸肌，轻车驾熟地沿着轮廓掐揉，这种按摩一般的感觉很舒服。不过利威尔似乎对乳头那块没兴趣，（也好，反正那也不是我的敏感带）到是滑过肋骨，然后爱抚起腹部。若我是个Omega的话，那儿的子宫大概能为他孕育一个新生命吧……我乱七八糟地想着，然后闭上眼睛，抓着他头发的掌心也紧了紧。  
“味道不错。”吻毕，他满足地咂嘴，然后等待我的下一步出棋。  
这确实考到了我，说实话，我向来觉得自己在感情上应该属于主动出击的那方，毕竟我是个男性Beta，迎合另一个比自己更为强势的男人当真不是我所擅长的领域。只好参考了下教科书上Omega们的方法，摆动了下屁股，接着用大腿蹭了蹭他精壮的腰。  
这招大概特别受用，利威尔明显被激到点上了。“妈的。操。”他一连喊了几个带着脏话的词组，然后没头没脑地抓住我的屌，力道太大弄得我疼到直叫唤。可他像是着了魔，将我的呻吟当成快感，开始上下套弄起那个尚且青涩的地方。  
Alpha确实厉害，来回几次的拨弄就将原本疲软的小家伙哄得站了起来，还精神倍儿棒地抖了抖头部，我忍不住地喘，只觉下腹涨得难受，然后是快感来临前的痉挛。利威尔的手持续地抚摸着，我的囊袋和柱身都成了他的玩物，他的指甲顺着我勃起的脉络细细滑动，然后用拇指和食指在蘑菇盖上拧了把，摁进精口，简直有塞进去的趋势——我就这样被他搞哭了。  
吐了一小股白浊后我有些疲乏，但他却显然才刚刚做到兴头上，把内裤一脱压上我的腰，更是将我的双手拘过去放在他的雄壮之上。“总之先让我塞进去来一次。”  
不不不……我瞪大了眼睛盯着他的那根东西，觉得自己的想法实在太过天真。那玩意粗壮得  
很，甚至在我摸着的时候又胀大了一圈，看得我脊背发凉，连忙给自己找台阶：“后面没有扩张好，也不会自动润滑——”  
“我可不是Omega。”

他沉默，然后说了一句让我无法拒绝的话：“对，你不是。可你在我这就是。”

那天夜里我们终究还是没做到最后一步，至于到底是用什么方法解决的呢？你去问利威尔那个混球吧，我这头只能给出：no commend no respond。

“你什么时候开始真的想跟我好的？”  
平安夜钟声敲响后我百般无聊地玩弄起他的刘海，然后随性一问。  
“想知道？”  
我给他的嘴塞了把爆米花，然后自己喝了口soda，点点头。  
“第一次见面的时候？”见我举起易拉罐有攻击的趋势，他才换回正经的语气：“我想想看。大概是——你第一次围着围裙在厨房里为我做菜、你早晨微笑着为我煮好不加糖不加奶的咖啡、你熟练地背诵出我最喜欢的乐谱——这样的时候。”  
“不要脸……”我翻了记白眼，将怀里的抱枕丢给他。“应该把这句台词写进你明年要拍的电影里。粉丝听了肯定要尖叫。”  
“可以证明成功的方式有很多种，”他拍掉枕头，凑过来，双手用力地捧着我的脸，“而我不要五亿票房的电影。”  
“我只要你。”

 

Fin


End file.
